


谁是老千

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 不如打牌，打人不如打牌。另外，今天的莫里森也一如既往的心累。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	谁是老千

“我不干了！”麦克雷愤愤地拧了帽子丢在地上，同时啪地一声摔出去的一小沓牌。  
“这就不行了？”莱耶斯的脸隐藏在面具下，虽然看不到表情，但也能听出满满的嘲讽。  
“当初不是你一直嚷嚷着要打牌的吗。”莫里森放下手里的牌，看着气呼呼的牛仔。  
“我哪知道我他妈的会一直输啊！”麦克雷很委屈，他又慢吞吞地把牛仔帽扒过来，蔫蔫地扣在脑袋上，“莫里森赢完莱耶斯赢，莱耶斯赢完莫里森赢，你俩是不是耍了什么阴招联合起来整我啊？！”  
“那倒不至于。”莱耶斯轻描淡写地说，“赢你还不需要来阴的。”  
“敢情你还真想过来阴的啊！”麦克雷几乎要跳起来。  
“讲道理，我是你师父，赢你不是应该的吗。”莱耶斯表示我都赢过你多少回了（各个方面的各种意义上），毛小子还是当年那个毛小子，你师父也还是你师父啊。  
“那杰克呢！”麦克雷一百个不服气。  
“我好歹也领导了守望先锋20年，你总不能突然说一个原战地指挥官其实是个老千吧？！”莫里森表示这要是传出去那他妈的就很尴尬了，这可是大新闻，大新闻啊。  
“我用我的节操担保杰克的人品。”莱耶斯举手。  
“等一下，等一下！”麦克雷左手胡乱地挥舞着，右手就按在枪套上，难保下一秒就把维和者抽出来了，“加比，好师父，你看着我的眼睛，你的节操能担保堂堂莫里森长官的人品，认真的？”  
“我近视，看不到。”  
“鬼才信，你的节操昨天晚上不是刚输给……”  
“你们俩都消停会儿。”莫里森赶紧打断牛仔子弹一般的话语，免得下一秒就擦枪走火。他感觉脑袋发胀，额头在不断地冒汗，“多大的人了，还在玩这种把戏。”  
“不是，加比，我问你，士兵76最有威慑力的一句话是什么？”麦克雷竖起一根指头——不是中指。  
“……我看到你们了。”莱耶斯答。  
“这不就对了！”麦克雷开心地一拍掌，“他自己都说了啊，他肯定看到我们的牌了！”  
“有你这样的吗！”莫里森皱起眉头，“简直是无理取闹！”  
“那我问你，杰克，死神最神出鬼没出其不意的一招是什么？”麦克雷立即转向莫里森。  
“呃……”莫里森迟疑两秒，“暗影步？”  
“答对了！”麦克雷挥舞着牛仔帽，“这就说的通了，加比肯定用暗影步晃到我背后看过我的牌！你俩都看过我的牌，肯定就只有我一直输了！”  
“我总怀疑你到底是不是我亲手教出来的，杰西。”莱耶斯按着面具的鼻梁，仿佛鼻尖冒汗，“如果你真是我的亲徒弟，我觉得你大概也没有继承我的智商。”  
“不，师父，如果你玩牌到现在连一局都没赢那你肯定也会怀疑……”  
“如果我玩牌到现在连一局都没赢那就不是我了。”莱耶斯打断他。  
“好了，加比，杰西，别跟小孩子似的闹。”莫里森长长地叹出一口气，觉得自己是这个屋子里唯一一个成年人，“这牌到底还玩不玩了。”  
“你肯定不是我亲师父。”麦克雷念叨着，随手一挥把摊在地上的牌扫出去好远。  
莫里森脑袋上的愤怒值加了一格。  
“有种再说一遍？你这逆徒！”莱耶斯火气也上来了。  
莫里森脑袋上的愤怒值又前进了一步。  
“而且你和杰克都戴着面罩，我看不到你们的表情，都不知道你们的牌是好是坏！”麦克雷大声指责道，“但是你们看我的表情肯定就能猜出来我大概是个什么牌了！”  
“谁他妈闲得无聊有空看你是什么表情，不如看牌。你要是真担心了，就不知道把帽子压低点吗。”莱耶斯在面具底下翻了个白眼，然而麦克雷并看不到，“再说了，要看我们三个里边长的最像老千的难道不是你吗！看你这打扮整个一荒野大嫖/客吧。”  
“你说谁嫖！你才嫖！”  
“我就嫖！我还偏要嫖你呢！”  
“我靠，你他妈的当初收养我不会是为了培养一个上床对象吧？！”  
“妈的，我他妈的当初收养你哪知道会培养成一个上床对象啊？！”  
“够了，都他妈的闭嘴！！”  
……莱耶斯和麦克雷瞬间安静了，两人同时扭头看到头顶冒火的莫里森，头发都快给烧没了。  
我一个自带奶的男人，士兵76在心里默默地嘶吼，怎么他妈的就莫名其妙培养了两个上床对象？？？  
“可是杰克，加比在对我进行人生攻击！”麦克雷立刻投诉。  
“混小子，是谁先进行人生攻击的啊？信不信我今晚暗影步到你床上一枪打爆你的头！？”莱耶斯活动了一下手腕，发出咯啦咯啦的声音。  
“杰克，我今晚能申请和你一起睡吗，单纯睡一起的那种，我觉得我的生命正在受到威胁。”麦克雷希望莫里森能重视自己诚恳的表情。  
“你已经死了。”莱耶斯低吼。  
“……明天的任务，天使不在。”士兵76突然插话，他的战术目镜开始发出红光，死神和牛仔心里一紧，同时咽了口唾沫。  
“等，等一下，杰克，我——我今晚自己回房睡！”  
“杰克，冷静，一个团队不能没有——”  
“明天就麻烦你们自己去找血包了。”莫里森慢慢地摘下战术目镜，露出和善的微笑。“别问我要什么生物力场，就一个字。”  
莱耶斯和麦克雷对视一眼，眨眨眼睛。  
“滚！”莫里森吼道。


End file.
